the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Guide
You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reasons: The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Users, Wikia Staff, Wikia Helpers. This page has been protected to prevent editing. Please log in to edit this wiki. Joining The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki is free, and it only takes a minute. We hope that you sign in, and become a member of the community! Click here to log in or create an account more + You can view and copy the source of this page: This is a list of characters that have been seen or have been mentioned by other characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. __TOC__ Main Characters *'Gumball Watterson' A 12-year-old cat, Gumball is a very mischievous and foolish child. He has a massive crush on Penny Fitzgerald, but neither of them were capable of properly expressing their emotions for some time. As of The Shell, they are dating. *'Darwin Watterson' A 10-year-old goldfish, Darwin was once the The Wattersons' pet, but one day he grew legs and learned how to communicate. Due to his sudden introduction into the world, Darwin is very childish and naive. Darwin also enjoys helping people. *'Anais Watterson' Anais is the smartest member in the family, but no one believes her because she is only a 4-year-old rabbit. She is always correcting her brothers' mistakes, which Gumball and Darwin find annoying, but deep down inside they know she is right. *'Nicole Watterson' The mother of Gumball, Darwin, and Anais Watterson. Nicole is the only responsible member of the family and because of this she is incredibly stressed out and is easily enraged. She is also known for taking anger management classes. Despite this, Nicole adores her family and would do truly anything for them. *'Richard Watterson' The father of Gumball, Darwin and Anais Watterson. Richard is a fat, lazy rabbit who is married to Nicole Watterson. Although inattentive and extremely immature, Richard loves his family and does what he can to support them, unless it involves working. Supporting Characters Elmore Junior High *'Penny Fitzgerald' A 12-year-old antlered-peanut whom Gumball has a massive crush on. Penny has a crush on Gumball as well, but neither of them were capable of expressing their emotions for some time. She does not have a crush on Tobias even though Tobias has a crush on her. Leslie is her cousin. It is later revealed that she's a shapeshifter underneath her shell. As of "The Shell," Gumball and Penny are currently dating. *'Tobias Wilson' A multicoloured, athletic kid who goes to Elmore Junior High with Gumball. He thinks he's a jock, but he's really a wimp. Like Gumball, he has a crush on Penny, but Tobias is much more confident in his abilities to woo her. However, Penny doesn't return his affection. *'Miss Simian' A sadistic old baboon who has been teaching seventh grade for over 300,000 years. Miss Simian despises Gumball and takes any opportunity to put him in detention or get him into even worse trouble. She also has many trophies. She enjoys calling Nicole a 'loser', since she was a kid. *'Rocky Robinson' The Robinsons' son who works many jobs around Elmore Junior High, some of them are: a bus driver, a cafeteria worker, and even in charge of the lost and found. He is friends with all the kids and he loves to goof around with them. *'Tina Rex' A Tyrannosaurus Rex and the meanest bully of Elmore Junior High. She's Jamie's best friend and takes out her limitless aggression by stomping on people. *'Mr. Small' A strange tall, fluffy creature that is the school counselor. He is a hippie, and often uses unorthodox methods when counseling, which usually don't work at all. He also seems to have a bit of a mood swinging problem. *'William' An eyeball with wings who acts as Miss Simian's personal spy. *'Leslie' An effeminate flower boy who goes to Elmore Junior High. He hangs out with the girls more often than the guys, and for this reason he gives out great advice about relationships. He is also Penny's cousin. *'Carrie Krueger' An emo ghost who always seems to be depressed. Carrie is a social floater who talks to anyone. She misses the feelings of the living such as eating and breathing, so she will gladly possess anyone who offers their body. *'Clayton' A living blob of red clay that is always telling wild stories about himself to impress others. These stories are almost never true. *'Anton' A simple-minded piece of burnt toast that was drafted into Tina Rex's gang against his will. Despite being a piece of toast, Anton can often be seen eating sandwiches. *'Alan' A teal balloon that speaks in a high squeaky voice. Alan is one of the more popular students in Elmore Junior High. His love interest is Carmen, despite her being a cactus. *'Carmen' A smart cactus who is a leader among the girls. Her love interest is Alan, even though Alan is a balloon. *'Ocho' An eight-bit spider who can only communicate using blips and beeps, but is also able to talk in English and can also fire lasers that pixelate and blow up anything they hit. *'Jamie' An odd looking hybrid of a buffalo and a lion who is Tina Rex's best friend. Jamie was held back a year by Miss Simian, and shows contempt for her new classmates. *'Banana Joe' A wisecracking banana who radiates hyperactivity. He doesn't seem to possess any degree of intelligence and never realizes that the joke's usually on him. *'Molly Collins' A shy, insecure sauropod who enjoys spying on the boys in her treehouse. In Season 3, it's revealed that she was absent since Season 2 and and was brought back to Elmore from the Void by Gumball, Darwin, and Mr. Small. *'Idaho' A potato from the countryside with old-fashioned beliefs and mannerisms. He isn't very intelligent and is usually trying to fit in. *'Hector Jötunheim' A multicolored giant who is too tall to be seen in the normal field of vision. He towers over the other characters, but in reality he is very gentle and insecure. He also has intense emotions and can go on a rampage if they are set off. *'Bobert' An ultra-intelligent robot who is by far the smartest student in Miss Simian's class. He also has modes to defend himself with. *'Masami Yoshida' A spoiled-rotten cloud who is very rich, snobby, and stuck-up. One of her parents owns the Rainbow factory, where Nicole works. *'Teri' A paper bear who is a hypochondriac. She spends most of her time in the Nurse's office. *'Nigel Brown' A furry slug who is the principal of Elmore Junior High. He is in love with Miss Simian, and spends most of his time flirting with her instead of running the school. *'Juke' A foreign exchange student who only speaks by beat boxing, which is incomprehensible to most of the people around him. *'Sussie' A strange looking chin creature who has a variety of obnoxious mannerisms. She also seems to enjoy eating and laughing. *'Rachel Wilson' A tall blue girl with multicolored hair who is Tobias' older sister. She tends to look down upon the younger children. *'Librarian' An old tree woman who is the school librarian. *'Rob' A brown haired, blue-skinned Cyclops who sometimes appears in the series. He is now a disfigured character and sworn enemy of Gumball and Darwin. *'Hot Dog Guy' A living hot dog who sometimes makes cameo appearances in the background of the series. *'Green Bear' A green bear who often makes cameo appearances in the cafeteria. *'8-Bit Dog' An eight bit dog who occasionally makes cameo appearances in the school cafeteria. *'Sarah G. Lato' An ice cream cone who is a transfer student. She has crushes on Gumball and Darwin. *'Eggheads' A duo of intelligent beige eggs that think they are more superior than most of their classmates. *'Coach' A large blocky woman who is Elmore Junior High's gym teacher. She is also Jamie's mother. *'Clare Cooper' A grey humanoid who is somewhat an optimist. She was the first classmate of Anais to be introduced, and she doesn't really like Gumball and Darwin because she doesn't need their help. *'Wilson Bilson' A paper boy who Clare considers her only true friend. He has several personalities: a goth personality, a football player personality, a cheerleader personality, and a majorette personality. *'Jared Dawson' A puppet creature who is Clare's love interest and prom king of Elmore Junior High. He seems to find Gumball and Darwin somewhat insane. *'Mr. Corneille' A pixelated frog who is Clare's geography teacher. He enjoys stating what the capitals of certain countries are. *'Fuzzball' A ball of black string who makes non-speaking cameos in the cafeteria. He may be friends with Rachel. *'Mushroom' An anthropomorphic mushroom kid who makes cameos in the cafeteria. *'Blue Wig' A blue wig who makes cameos in the cafeteria. He didn't appear in "The Extras," meaning he may just be an object. *'Box Squid' A squid with a box on his head that makes cameos in the cafeteria. He may have been the replacement for Fragile. *'Splatty' A graffito who was scrapped and appeared in the Early reel. He is now used on paintball advertisements. *'Fragile' Another scrapped character who's species is unknown. He wears a box over his head because he's too shy. *'Razor' A green zombie skeleton who is in the band Soldiers of Pain. He was expelled after being accused of smashing the locker room. *'Bomb Guy' A bomb kid who is the leader of the detention. He however dislikes being a part of it. *'Rat' A rat kid who is in part of the detention. He can get angry and attack people sometimes. *'Pink Bear' A pink teddy bear who is part of the detention. While he resembles the Care Bears, he is actually quite brutal. *'Rotten Cupcake' A rotten cupcake who is a detention student. He was mistaken by Gumball and Darwin for being female. *'Hand' A small hand person who is part of the detention. He has a skull illustration on his hand for a face. *'School Nurse' A bandage woman who is the nurse of Elmore Junior High. He strongly dislikes Teri because of her frequent visits. *'Billy Parham' A blue egg shaped blob who is Anais's one true enemy. He speaks with a British accent. Around Elmore (Minor characters) *'Gaylord Robinson' The Wattersons' stuck-up and irritable next-door neighbor. Gaylord despises his neighbors for their tacky lifestyle, but he is especially cruel to Gumball and Darwin, who idolize him for whatever reason. *'Margaret Robinson' Wife of Gaylord Robinson, whom she is just as grumpy as, and resentful towards the Wattersons as well. Margaret's only form of verbal communication is a harsh, muttering whisper. *'Larry Needlemeyer' A skinny rock-like man who works at various establishments in the city of Elmore. Larry can somehow keep up with having these jobs by working very hard. Despite this, Larry has still been fired more than a few times; although this is usually because of the Wattersons. *'Joanna Watterson' An elderly rabbit who is Richard's mother. She seems to be quite cranky and blunt, and only takes pleasure in watching television and kissing her grandchildren. *'Sal Left Thumb' A living fingerprint who is a wanted criminal in Elmore. He has a thick, New York accent and has a habit of calling people "suckers." *'Doughnut Sheriff' A doughnut police officer who is quite incompetent. He is always hungry because his mouth is a large hole, which he seems to be unaware of. *'The Senior Citizens' A group of elderly people who can usually be seen sitting around outdoors. *'Karen' A pink creature who is Larry's on-again, off-again girlfriend. *'Patrick Fitzgerald' Penny's strict father, who has a strong dislike of Gumball because of the trouble that always follows him. *'Mrs. Fitzgerald' Patrick's wife, and Penny's extremely generous mother. *'Jackie Wilson' The mother of Tobias who loves to shop. Tobias seems to take after her attitude. *'Harold Wilson' A multicolored humanoid who is Tobias' father and more silent parent. *'Banana Bob' The father of Banana Joe. He is almost like his son except with a mustache. *'Banana Barbara' Banana Joe's mother who does not seem to be very bright, and is rather oblivious to her surroundings. Despite this, she seems to be kindhearted. *'3D Cube Employee' A blocky humanoid who works at Chanax Inc.. *'Gary Hedges' An elderly moose who is usually seen with the other Senior Citizens. *'Newspaper Employee' A living ball of newspaper who works at Chanax Inc.. *'Charlie' A cloud-like man who works at Chanax Inc.. *'Pantsbully' A large blue humanoid who seems to have several jobs in Elmore. *'Albert' A slimy little man who apparently works as a literal baby sitter. *'Crocodile Woman' An old crocodile that fought Gumball for discount Chicken in "The Fridge" *'Marvin Finklehimer' An old citizen who is seen around Elmore (usually with the other senior citizens). His ancestors apparently had a feud with the Wattersons over a watch. * Blue Elephant An old elephant who can be seen around the town at times. *'Louie' A genial elderly mouse who is also Granny Jojo's boyfriend. *'Yellow Old Man' An old yellow citizen who performs with the other senior citizens in the Elmore Senior Talent Show. *'Betty' An old citizen who can be seen around Elmore, usually with the other senior citizens. *'Donald' A plaided elderly citizen with a Scottish accent. *'Jealousy' Jealousy is a spirit that can possess anyone or anything, causing the victim to turn a shade of green and gain its face and voice, making them jealous. Jealousy possessed many people in "The Flower." *'Frankie Watterson' He is Richard's long lost father. He was said to have lied about going to get milk and hadn't came back for 42/33 years. *'Felicity Parham' An orange humanoid woman who is very snobbish and commonly embarrassed by The Wattersons. Return to Character Guide. Category:Lists